Masquerade (Songfic)
This is a songfic by Firey. [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 16:39, August 2, 2013 (UTC) OA: Backstreet Boys. Song: Masquerade. This seems so hypnotic, smoke and mirrors, lights and magic '' ''Paper faces in gold There's soldier boys, beauty queens, everyone's a mystery '' ''It's got me losing control Frostflower stared at her mate. Wait... "You were a bueaty queen, but then you dumped me. Making me fall into the darkness." Yearning, I'm yearning for the one to steal my eyes Wanna play in this game of disguise Darkfur reached our for Frostflower, but her eyes were full of shock. But I love you... I'm yearning for you... It's a masquerade, a love parade So won't you stay and dance with me? All through the night and day '' ''My masquerade, I need you, baby '' ''So stay with me tonight Frostflower shook her head. No. She would not. Darkfur didn't want her, then she didn't want him. There was no need to be with him. She must wear my mask of disguise... Masquerade, masquerade Masquerade, masquerade Masquerade, masquerade Masquerade, masquerade Just like a perfect dream, I don't ever wanna leave '' ''A thousand freaks in the show '' ''One's a tiger, one's a lynx, one's a king that suffering '' ''Moving high, moving low Gorsefall glanced at the parting cats, and nodded in satisfaction. What a perfect dream this is... Frostflower leaving Darkfur. He was the tiger, Frostflower was the lynx, and of couse, little Darkfur was the king that was suffering. This was all going as planned. Burning, I'm burning, can't you see it in my eyes? Wanna play in this game of disguise Frostflower turned away. Her heart flowed with anger and disgust. No, he didn't want me anymore. She stalked away, ignoring the yowls of shock behind her. It's a masquerade, a love parade So won't you stay and dance with me? '' ''All through the night and day '' ''My masquerade, I need you, baby '' ''So stay with me tonight Frostflower met Gorsefall at a party. "This is a wonderful night to meet you, Frostflower." She nodded. "Yes, it is." Gorsefall thought. "But who is she really?" Masquerade, masquerade Masquerade, masquerade Masquerade, masquerade Masquerade, masquerade I gotta know the girl behind the mask Let me in, where you've been? '' ''Don't pretend Don't gotta hide alone '' ''Show your face to me, we could be everything Gorsefall took Frostflower into his wing, thinking. There must be a true personality behind this mask of disguise. "Frostflower, do you love me?" She stared at him, and Gorsefall thought. "All you have to do is admit it.... then we can be together." "Frostflower..." It's a masquerade, a love parade '' ''So won't you stay and dance with me? All through the night and day '' ''My masquerade, I need you, baby '' ''So stay Darkfur showed up. And the two met. Again. Under the veil of disguise, was Frostflower's love. But who's? All she had to do was dance with the one she loved. It's a masquerade, a love parade '' ''So won't you stay and dance with me? '' ''All though the night and day '' ''My masquerade, I need you, baby '' ''So stay with me tonight "Oh Frostflower. I missd you. I'm sorry I ever left you." "Me too." Masquerade, masquerade Masquerade, masquerade Masquerade, masquerade Masquerade, masquerade